Million More Mornings
by Possibilities94
Summary: SanSan fluff! Just a cute daily moment in SanSan's life. Modern AU. All things recognizable are Martin's. Anyone/thing else is mine. Read and Review! LOOK FOR DOG REFERENCES:3 Twas a fun joke I put in. Fluffy fluff fluff3 !Oneshot


** A/N: SanSan fluff! Rated T for Sandor's mouth. :3**

"Daddy get up! You promised you'd take me fishing today! You promised!"

A dark-haired girl burst into the room and jumped on her parent's bed. Sandor rolled over and hid his head under a pillow.

"Daddy! C'mon, it's going to be too hot to go fishing soon! You said so yourself that we would go after you got back from work!"

Sandor peeped open one eye at his little girl and grumbled "Nope. I think that was some other Daddy who promised you that."

The little girl scrambled onto his broad chest and promptly sat on him. As he gave an 'oomph' of discomfort, she crossed her arms and pouted, glaring sulkily at her father. "I'll tell Momma on you if you don't! She said a gentleman always keeps his word!"

"Well darling girl I am no gentleman. Something your momma knows all too well," Sandor chuckled.

The girl's blue eyes glared at his grey ones. "She said you would say that. Momma said that Daddy's always keep their promises too."

Sandor's eyes softened as he wrapped his little girl up in a hug. "Aye, Millie. Daddy's always keep their promises."

"So does that mean we're going fishing?" Millie asked through his massive arms.

Her daddy smiled at her, his burnt side of his face relaxing softly. "Yea sure baby. Let me get some food."

"Hooray!" Millie shouted as she tore out of the bedroom, almost kicking her beloved daddy in the face. "Momma! Momma he said yes!"

Sandor shook his head and rolled out of bed. That girl was more stubborn than the rest of the Cleganes and Starks put together. He supposed she got the brusqueness from him and the refusal to give up from her mother. As he shuffled to put some clothes on, he thought of how lucky he was to have Sansa as his wife.

_Bugger me I never thought she'd actually say yes, _Sandor thought.

He had been security head for Stagworth Inc., a security technology company, when Sansa Stark, as a young post-grad student, had given a sales pitch for some technology that she and some classmates had developed. Fuck if Sandor could remember a word of that pitch- he was too focused on the woman giving it. Confident, cool, and with poise well beyond her years, she had played all the board members like a fine tuned guitar. Only when they accepted her proposal did a real smile break across her face. At that moment Sandor knew he had to have her.

Joffrey Baratheon seemed to think the same thing. His father was on the board, so sometimes his son attended the meetings. Usually, Joff tried to seduce any young sales reps that came through the door. He tried charming in the usual way, but after she turned him down flat he grabbed her wrist.

"No one says no to me," the blonde man hissed.

Sandor had stepped in then. Placing his hand on Joff's arm hard enough to make the boy cry out, Sandor said quietly,"I believe the lady just did."

Joff instantly let go of Sansa. He turned and walked away, mumbling about crazy men and even crazier women.

Sandor turned to Sansa, not entirely sure how to proceed. He didn't know how she would react to a giant burned man defending her honor. Although Sandor had wanted to ask her out, he didn't know if he should continue with that plan, especially now that she had seen his rougher side. Standing there awkwardly, he stared at the floor debating whether he should just walk away. She decided for him. Taking his arm, she looked him square in the eye and said "I know an Italian coffee place down the street that has the best cannoli's in the world. Want to come with me?"

Since then it had been romance and flowers, softening hearts and occasional swear words from pretty mouths. Fights and makeups, kisses and slaps. Time had mellowed them both out. When he asked her to marry him, she cried and whispered "You should have asked me sooner you dumb bastard." Then she kissed him as the rest of the restaurant went wild.

He walked into the kitchen to see the usual morning chaos taking place. Arty and Eli, twin boys who looked just like Sandor, were arguing over who got the Scooby-Doo cereal set and who got the Snoopy one. Sandor put them on opposite ends of the table and gave Arty a Scooby bowl and a Snoopy spoon with Eli getting the opposites. They both grinned up at him before digging into their cereal. "Thanks Dad!"

Samantha was watching tv, flicking through the channel and checking her phone every five seconds. She flipped her red bangs out of her face when her father walked in. "Morning Dad." Then she went back to her phone.

Millie was already trying to get the fishing poles out from the closet. Sandor chuckled at the precarious stack of books and board games she had used to reach the top shelf where her tacklebox was. He looked around the kitchen and found her.

His breath left him as he once again admired her. Motherhood suited her. She glowed with radiant joy as she went about the household tasks. She cooked, she cleaned, managed the kids' and his daily life. Barely had anytime for herself and she still found the time to make him feel loved. _You lucky dog._

Hearing him walk into the kitchen, Sansa turned away from the stovetop where she was cooking pancakes and smiled at him. He felt his heart start to race as he walked over to her and kissed her softly on the head. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning yourself," she said as she turned back to the pancakes. "Was something going wrong at the office? You were home late last night."

He sat down at the table and shook his head. "Some paranoid rock star thought a crazed fan was breaking into his house. He set all the alarms off to get the police to come, but then he couldn't figure out how to shut the damn things off."

"Sandor. Language," Sansa gave him a pointed look then nodded her head to the boys at the table.

"Right sorry love." Sandor blushed. Actually blushed! He still had a hard time controlling his tongue around his kids. "So anyway, we had to go in and restart the system. He threatened to fire us at least twice."

"Sounds like a nightmare," Sansa said as she put the pancakes down in front of him.

"Mhmm," Sandor grumbled as he shoveled the food into his mouth.

"Hopefully there won't be any more late nights for a while," Sansa commented, turning around to turn the stove off. "We're going to need all the sleep we can get in about 7 months."

"Agreed. I'm so sick of these morons trying to screw up my…" Sandor trailed off then asked suspiciously. "What's going on in 7 months?"

"Oh you know," Sansa blushed as she turned around to face him. "New baby and all. I've heard new parents hardly get any sleep."

Sandor gaped at her open-mouthed for a moment as she grinned back at him.

"Again?" he finally asked, half exasperated and half joyful.

"Again," she nodded smiling from ear to ear.

"What's happening again?" Arty asked from over his cereal.

"Nothing dear. Don't forget to drink your milk," Sansa smiled at her love.

"It's not nothing! It's happened before!"

"What do you think it is, stupid?" Samantha piped up from the couch. "Do the math, how many times has mom had that goofy grin on her face and dad been smiling like a love struck fool? I'll give you a hint it's three."

Arty did some quick thinking while Eli's eyes widened with shock. "Mom are you pregnant?"

"What's pregnant?" Millie piped up toting her fishing pole and bright pink tackle box.

Samantha started explaining as she walked into the room, "It's where a mom and a dad decide they love each other very much…."

"Samantha Catelyn Clegane don't you dare go talking about such things!" Sandor roared from his side of the table.

"….and then they decide that they are going to have a baby grow in the mommy's tummy." Samantha finished with a mischievous smirk on her face that reminded Sandor of her Aunt Arya.

"So there's going to be a baby?" Millie's eyes widened.

"Yes honey, there's going to be a baby," Sansa pulled her up on her lap.

"Oh," Millie thought long and hard for a moment. "Mom, if it's a boy, can we send him back? I'd like a sister better."

"No way! We need more boys in this house!" Arty shouted.

"I'd like a sister," Eli said quietly.

"I'd like some peace and quiet," Samantha muttered under her breath as Arty loudly started stating the benefits of a brother.

"I'd like a million more mornings like this one," Sansa said as she kissed her husband.

"Does that mean we are going to have a million more babies?"

Sandor spit out his milk and roared with laughter as Sansa hit him on the shoulder with the back of her hand. "If Mommy would let Daddy make them, we'd have more than a million!"

"SANDOR!"


End file.
